


A Pilot's Song

by SusanMM



Category: Airwolf
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Airwolf filksong, originally written back in 1990; published in Xenofilkia many, many years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pilot's Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edward/gifts).



**A Pilot's Song**

**Author's Note:** Standard fanfic disclaimer that wouldn't last [ten seconds](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6698445/1/A-Pilot-s-Song) in a court of law: these aren't my characters. I'm just borrowing them for, um, typing practice. Yeah, that's it, typing practice.  I wrote this back in January of 1990, as a courting present for my then boyfriend, who was an _Airwolf_ fan. It must have worked. We've been married over twenty years now. Based on characters and situations created by Donald Bellisario. To be sung to the tune of Rudyard Kipling's "A Smuggler's Song," (the filk tune by Michael Longcor, not the Leslie Fish tune for the same poem). Originally published in  Xenofilkia, edited by Lee Gold, so long ago I can't remember which issue of Xenofilkia.

**A Pilot's Song**

by Susan M. M.

an _Airwolf_ filksong

Once there was a pilot, had a friend named Dom,

Wanted back his brother, lost in Vietnam;

Agreed to fly a chopper for a man in white,

A chopper that was deadly and as black as night.

/

Dom called her the Lady, but Airwolf was her name.

Ever since String met her, his life's not been the same.

Flying speed of Mach plus one and weaponry galore -

With Airwolf String's got everything, but he wants something more.

/

St. John stayed in Vietnam. Did he live or die?

String will have the answers, or know the reason why.

String thinks his brother's still alive in a prison camp.

He wants to use the Lady to try and get him back.

/

Michael says he's looking, St. John for to find.

"Meanwhile, could you fly a mission, _if you wouldn't mind_?"

Airwolf's a secret weapon for surveillance or attack,

But String keeps her hidden and he won't give her back.

/

Once there was a pilot, Stringfellow Hawke by name,

Who flew a [bird](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6698445/1/A-Pilot-s-Song) named Airwolf and played a deadly game.

String would gladly leave this life of [espionage](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6698445/1/A-Pilot-s-Song) and war

If he got his brother back, and be a spy no more.

/

But those peaceful days must wait until St. John comes home.

String flies Archangel's missions, and the skies he roams.

So, it's "Dom, warm up the Lady, no need to tell you how,

We've got another mission and Michael needs us now!"

/

Copyright January, 1990


End file.
